


Goodnight, Wolfie

by golden_ivory (lovealways_sterek)



Series: Little Pieces [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff!, sterek, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/golden_ivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just love fluffy drabbles :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Wolfie

**Author's Note:**

> I just love fluffy drabbles :3

Some nights Derek and Stiles just liked to lay in bed together. They wouldn’t have sex, they’d just curl up under the covers and cuddle close to each other. Derek would run his fingers along Stiles’ milky skin and kiss a trail from his neck down to his finger tips. Stiles loved the feeling of Derek’s lips on his body, he just loved his lips. The slight curve they had and how they turned a deep red after they shared a passionate kiss. 

Stiles giggled as Derek scraped his nails lightly over the area just above the hem of his boxers. “Hey, don’t tease me, wolfie!” Stiles said, placing his hand over Derek’s. Derek grinned and pressed a firm kiss to Stile’s jaw.

“I love it when you call me wolfie,” Derek said, looking over at Stiles with his eyes that were deep pools of green. Stiles bit his lip and smiled. He cupped Derek’s face in his hands and drew it close to his face, brushing his lips lightly against his mates. Derek carded his fingers through Stiles’ buzzed hair, pressing their faces closer together, deepening the kiss. 

When Derek pulled away his lips were that shade of red that Stiles loved. He ran his thumb over Derek’s bottom lip and placed his hand on his cheek. Derek pressed his forehead to Stiles’s and sighed. “You’re beautiful, Stiles,” he whispered into his ear.

Stiles felt his face turn redder than Derek’s lips and Derek chuckled. “I love it when you call me beautiful…” Stiles trialed off, fixing his head on top of Derek’s chest. Derek smiled and placed one arm around Stiles, and locked his fingers with the younger boys. 

“Goodnight, beautiful.”

“Goodnight, wolfie.”


End file.
